Just a feeling
by Haruko Chan
Summary: A epic Bra and Goten Fic. A little T/m so if you a t/p fan like me just ignore it
1. Default Chapter Title

Part One: Bra-chan DING~DING~DING~DING~   


The clock said it was only close to three p.m., but somehow school was dismissed earlier than on other days. She glanced at her watch while waiting for her friend out by the gate. She hated that. Somehow, she found out she acted more like her dad, even though she's the carbon copy of her mother. She really hates waiting for people. Especially this long. She sighed and just stood there—waiting.   
"Bra-chan!"   
Bra turned around when she heard someone call her name. It was her classmate. The girl was panting heavily as she has just jogged at least 100 miles. Bra just looked at her.   
"Gomen, sorry I'm late. That group of guys over there…they wanted me to give this note to you. That's why I'm late—they took so much time writing it!" Bra's eyes widened as her friend, Merle, handed over a piece of white paper.   
Bra just stood there, reading the unexpected note quietly. After awhile, she giggled and placed the paper in her school bag. Merle stared at her blue-haired friend.   
"C'mon, Merle, let's go home." Bra pulled on her friend's arm without giving a single clue what she had just read.   
"Well?" Merle asked curiously.   
"Well what?" Bra replied innocently.   
"What did they say, of course!" Merle exclaimed.   
"Oh. Nothing. Kaede just wanted me to go out with him. And then a bunch of other nonsense that guys always tells girls. Stupid stuff, no big deal," Bra said.   
Merle could tell that Bra would not go out with Kaede. "Nani? You're kidding? He's the basketball star in our school! Any girl would be famous if she could hang around with him!"   
"Yeah." Bra sighed heavily. "FAMOUS! Now, can we go home? That biology test gave me the biggest headache…"   


With that, they both walked home together.   


Actually, Bra wasn't surprised when guys asked her out or sent her bouquets of flowers. Candies and love notes didn't surprise her either. It upset her a little, though, that girls in school would glare at her in jealously. But she knew why—it was because she was the most well known and richest girl in her school (if not the world) and then her mother was ex-president of Capsule Corporation, and that position was now her brother's. But the thing she was most proud of, the thing that no one at school knew, was that she was the daughter of a Saiyajin Prince. Her father was never officially proclaimed King, but she's still the Princess of the Saiyajin royal family. And that is what she is really proud of.   


* * *

**PART TWO: SON GOTEN**

* * *

  
Another day, another date. Goten sat in the Satan Cafeteria and waited for his girlfriend Paris patiently. He couldn't help noticing that most of the people passing him were students. "So, school's out," he mused, looking at the clock on the wall. After 20 minutes, Paris still hadn't met him.   
Goten had done a lot of heavy thinking lately. Is it going to be like this forever? Will his relationship with Paris last forever? Paris wasn't the only girl he's dated. He had dated a lot during high school and the year after that…and then after that…   
But he always got dumped, and the girls always used lousy excuses. Paris had, so far, given him the love he needed. He hoped that he could marry her someday. However, he knew that sort of feeling wouldn't last forever, so he just made up his mind to just enjoy what he had.   
"And at least I didn't get stuck behind some desk somewhere signing documents!" Goten grinned when he thought of his best friend, Trunks, who got roped into the Presidency of Capsule Corp. No wonder the poor guy was still single. It would be hard for Trunks to have a serious relationship when he's so busy all the time. Goten was SO glad he was not a busy guy.   
10 more minutes passed and there was still no sign of Paris. Had she forgotten him? He finished his second glass of orange juice. Whenever he waited for Paris, he always got really thirsty.

"Goten-kun!"   
Goten's eyes brightened when he saw Paris. "Hi!" He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pulled out her chair.   
"Goten-kun…I'm sorry, I can't stay," she told him, wiping the sweat on her forehead using a tissue.   
"Why? You're busy?" Goten asked.   
Paris lowered her head. "Yes…I have a very important meeting with the designers in 10 minutes."   
Goten stared at her. He knew how busy models were, especially when they're famous, like Paris. But he still felt upset that Paris had to leave so soon. He tried to understand. He took her hands and held them firmly. She looked up at him. "Well," he said, "at least I got to see you for a little while." He smiled at her. "Since you're in such a hurry, why don't I take you there right now?" he offered. Goten liked taking Paris to her appointments rather than just having her leave him alone in the cafeteria.   
"Sure," Paris answered softly.   
Goten paid for his orange juice and they left the cafeteria hand in hand. Goten held her hand so tight…he wanted to hold on forever.

But he knew that someday, he would have to let it go.

* * *

[[NEXT>>][1]   
  


   [1]: JAF02.htm



	2. Default Chapter Title

PART 3: Just the Beginning    
"I just don't get it. You're the richest girl I know, but you still have to walk home? Don't you have a personal driver or something?" Merle seemed to ask a ton of questions on their way home from school.   
"I can FLY home if I want to!" Bra wanted to yell, but of course she didn't. Merle would just ask more questions. "Let's just say I prefer walking and enjoying the surroundings," she told her friend, rolling her eyes.   
While they were talking, a guy suddenly showed up from behind them and patted Bra's left shoulder.

"B-chan!"

Bra turned around and was obviously shocked. "Goten-kun!" she exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me!"   
"Whoops! Gomen, B-chan!" Goten put his hands together like he was praying for forgiveness. "Glad to see you here!"   
"Why?"   
"Didn't Trunks tell you?"   
"Obviously not! I'm not home yet! What is he going to tell me?" Bra asked.   
"Well, my mom suggested another family get-together, since everyone hasn't been together for a long time!"   
"What do you mean? It's only been about six months since my mom made dinner for everyone at our house." Bra frowned.   
"Well, yeah, but that was only a big dinner. Now we're having a big picnic."   
"Pic—picnic?" Bra stammered a drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. Someone would NOT like that. Yes. Her father. He hates picnics.   
"Yes! A picnic!" Goten sounded extremely excited. "So are you coming?"   
"Of course I will!" Bra smiled up at him.   
"Great! I'll see you there!" Goten waved goodbye and left. His smile had never ever seemed so sweet. Somehow, Bra forgot all about her friends who were standing beside her.   
"Whoa…who was that?" Merle asked, watching Goten walk off. "He is majorly cute!"   
"Pan's uncle."   
"Son Pan? Isn't she Mr. Satan's granddaughter?"   
Bra nodded.   
"How old is he?" Merle asked, referring to Goten.   
Bra thought for a while, then answered. "He's twenty-seven."   
"No kidding! He looks about twenty…and one very fine, good-looking guy!"   
Yeah, well, look at my father and tell me that you believe he's already 60+, Bra thought. That was another thing she was proud of, being part-Saiyajin, she'll stay young…maybe forever.   
"Well, does he have a girlfriend?" Merle grinned.   
Bra wanted to say "Yes," but somehow she couldn't. "You just LOVE to ask questions, don't you?" she replied.   
Merle just giggled and started to walk again, but Bra stood there motionless, thinking about what she felt while talking to Goten. Why did I feel so nervous? she thought. Her head is still pounding, and she knew it wasn't because of the shock she felt when Goten patted her shoulder, but when he was standing there talking to her, when he smiled, when he chuckled, when he waved goodbye…it was all happening too fast. Bra stared at the road Goten had gone down.

"Goten-kun…" She touched her cheek lightly when she started to blush.   


* * *

[BACK]][1][[NEXT>>][2]

[JAF List Page][3]

  


   [1]: JAF01.htm
   [2]: JAF03.htm
   [3]: jafopen.htm



	3. Default Chapter Title

PART 4: Bad News for Vegeta-sama 

* * *

  
"ChiChi-chan called," Bulma informed her husband, who was leaning against the wall facing her. Bulma was sitting in her favorite chair, reading her favorite novel while accompanied by her favorite man.   
"So? What does that woman want?" Vegeta asked, heading for the refrigerator. He was hungry after five hours of heavy training in the gravity room.   
Bulma closed the novel and placed it on her lap. "Well…" She hesitated, knowing Vegeta wouldn't like it, but she would say it anyway. "We're going to have another family outing this weekend." At first she just heard Vegeta mumbling in the kitchen. "And it's at Satan Beach," she finished.   
Silence, then BANG from the kitchen.   
Vegeta bashed his head accidentally IN the fridge while getting something to eat. "NANI? What are you trying to tell me, woman?"   
Bulma frowned. She hated it when Vegeta called her "woman." She was his WIFE for crying out loud. "We're going to have a picnic at Satan Beach and that's that!" Bulma answered slowly and carefully, ignoring his angry look. She stepped into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. She knew that it would take a long time.   
"I'm not going," Vegeta told her.   
"Oh, yes you are."   
"No."   
"Yes."   
"No."   
"Vegeta, don't start with me. You're coming this Sunday and you will have a good time or else…"   
"Or else WHAT?"   
"You're going to sleep on the sofa, starving for the rest of your life, and say BYEBYE to Mr. Gravity Room!"   
KUSO! Vegeta thought. He hated it when Bulma would blackmail him. Especially when she brought the   
gravity room into this. Well, he would do just about anything just to make her happy. But why a picnic with that third-class baka Kakarott? Why that? UUUGGHHH! Nothing could ever be worse than that.   
So Vegeta just leaned against the wall as usual, arms folded and eating his heart out. He lost that fight.   
Bulma was just glad she could make Vegeta shut up.   
Then the door opened.   
"Tadaima!" Bra stepped in.   
"Bra! You're home! So how was your test?" Bulma immediately asked before her daughter could sit on the   
sofa.   
"Well, what if she doesn't want to talk about it?" Vegeta demanded.   
"Shut up, Vegeta." Bulma frowned at her husband.   
Bra chuckled at her father's reaction. "I'm fine, Mom." She sat down. "But I think I need some rest…I don't feel so well."   
"It's because you're WEAK. Remind me to give you a practice tomorrow!" Vegeta still watched his daughter.   
"Aww, Dad…I don't LIKE fighting!" Bra groaned. "Oh…and did you know that Aunt ChiChi is having a big picnic this Saturday? Goten just told me."   
"Yes, dear," Bulma answered from the kitchen. "But we'll talk about it later, okay? I don't think your father is in the mood."   
Vegeta snorted.   
Bra giggled. She understood her father fully. She knew how he hated meeting his best-rival-turned-friend, Goku-jisan. Some things can't ever change.

Several minutes later, the door opened again.

"I'm home!" Trunks announced.   
"My, you're early, what happened?" Bra asked.   
"The meeting ended earlier than I expected!"   
"Oh."   
Trunks sat beside his sister and pulled off his tie. "Ha! Did you all know ChiChi-san is having another family gathering this Saturday?" Trunks asked his family. For a couple minutes, only silence answered him.   
Bra gave Trunks an eye-signal that said Vegeta was Not Happy about it, while Bulma put a smile across her face.   
Vegeta snorted again. "Hmph!"

Nothing could be worse than this…

* * *

[BACK]][1][[NEXT>>][2]   


   [1]: JAF02.htm
   [2]: JAF04.htm



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 5: Never Felt Before 

* * *

  
Bra walked slowly to her room. Though she still felt a little dizzy, it hadn't interrupted her plan for tonight—shopping as usual.   
Dad is probably helping Mom in the kitchen, she thought. They had just finished dinner and Bulma always "trapped" her husband in the kitchen, washing dishes. The Prince of the Saiyajins! But then, Bulma wasn't the only one who could do that. She was "Daddy's Little Girl," wasn't she?   


A smile crossed her face.   


Along the corridor, she passed Trunks' room on her right. The door was wide open, so she peeked in to see what was going on.   
To her surprise, Trunks was lying on his bed—sleeping? Probably exhausted because of work. His room was covered with business documents and sheets. Files were everywhere. On the floor, even on the bed.   
What a mess, Bra thought. She stepped in carefully without making a sound to wake up her brother. Shee! It smells too!   
While scanning Trunks' room, she hadn't found anything interesting until her eyes caught a photo album. She picked it up and began looking through it page by page.   
It was a photo album of her brother with Goten. Of course, they were with some other friends and relatives, too. But Goten and Trunks were on every single page. Playing, fighting, making faces, and other memories. Best friends for over twenty years. Even now. Bra was always a bit in awe of their friendship.   
She found herself focusing on one person, and not her brother, not green-skinned Piccolo, not even the perverted Kamesennin. Her eyes just hung upon Goten. She wasn't quite sure why. It was really confusing. She'd admired Goten for a long time, but not as much as she did now. Every time she saw Goten in a picture, her heart began to pound and her face went crimson.   
She was about to touch Goten's face when suddenly she heard a groan from behind her.   
"Bra! What are you doing in here?" Trunks demanded, half-asleep, but looking at her.   
Bra tried to think of an excuse. "Oh…I…er, nothing! I was just…cleaning your room!" That was not a good one.   
"YOU? CLEANING? Yeah, right!" Trunks rubbed his eyes and hopped from his bed and walked towards her. "What do you have there?"   
"This? Oh, it's your photo album that I haven't seen since…well, since forever!" Bra told him. She handed it to Trunks.   
"Great! Wow, I've been looking for this!" She sat back on his bed and opened it.   
"Well, if you ask me where I found it, I'll happily tell you it's been under your nose all this time!"   
Trunks ignored his nagging sister and continued to look through the album. Bra sat next to him and watched him look at the pictures. There was only silence for a couple of minutes.   
"You and Goten were really best friend, huh?" Bra asked.   
"Yeah…since we were little kids. Twenty years."   
"I know." Bra didn't realize she had rolled her eyes.   
"It's hard to keep a friendship that long."   
Bra nodded and silence fell again.   
There was one picture where Trunks and Marron about a year ago during Christmas that Bra didn't remember seeing.   
"Whoa, YOU and MARRON-CHAN?" Bra pointed to the picture.   
"Hey, it was just a pose, okay?" Trunks hurriedly skipped to the next page. "Oh, I remember this one." Trunks pointed to a picture of Goten and Paris together.

Suddenly, the look on Bra's face changed.   


"Can you imagine a country girl like her would become a famous model?" Trunks shook his head in disbelief.   
"Goten really can change a person, can't he?"   
At first Bra kept quiet, then she slowly nodded. She was actually concentrating on the picture. Goten's arm was around Paris and their heads where against each other. They looked like they were long time lovers. A pang of jealously went through Bra. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She stood up and started to leave.   
"Don't you want to look at the rest of these?" Trunks asked her.   
Bra shook her head and hurried out of the room.   
"Weird," Trunks said to himself.

*****

Bra sighed heavily as she looked at the rising crescent moon from her window. Now she was really confused. Maybe she shouldn't go shopping tonight.   
Why did I…why do I feel so awful? she thought. Am I jealous? Jealous of her? How can I be? It's not like she stole my boyfriend or anything. Heh…this is silly. Bra patted her forehead, trying to sweep the images from her mind. What a stupid thing to think, she told herself.

"Goten-kun…" The name escaped her lips again.

And now she knew, but she didn't know how long she could keep it. This sort of feeling was entirely alien to her. It was a feeling she'd never felt before… 

* * *

[Back][1] [Next>>][2]

  


   [1]: JAF03.htm
   [2]: JAF05.htm



	5. Default Chapter Title

At the Sons   
"Goten-jisan!"   
Silence.   
"Goten-jisan!"   
Silence   
"SON GOTEN!"   
Goten groaned. "What is it, Pan?" Goten twisted in the sofa for a better position to continue his sleep.   
"I need your help with my math!"   
"Ask your dad. He's the brainy one." His eyes were still closed.   
"But Tousan is busy right now!"   
"So ask your mom."   
"Okasan went out with Grandma!" Pan frowned.   
"Then, forget it." Goten covered his face with a pillow and began to snore, leaving Pan standing there,   
clenching her first and…

"GOTEN!!!"

The house shook because of Pan's loud voice and Goten immediately sprung up from where he lay. "Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!" He took the math book from Pan. "I'd appreciate it if you would call me 'Goten-jisan,' you know!"   
"Gomen…Goten-jisan, but I really need to finish my homework before tomorrow!" She sat down on the floor facing her uncle. But Goten was already concentrating on the work seriously for a couple minutes. Then he took the pen on the table and started to answer it.   
"Jisan." Pan frowned.   
"Hmm? What?"   
"You're supposed to TEACH me, not DO it for me."   
"Oh…sorry." Goten rubbed the answers away with liquid paper. "Give me a couple minutes, will ya? This sort of question is hard to explain."   
Pan sat quietly while staring at her uncle. "It's Saturday night," she started.   
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. So?"   
"So how come you're not going out with Paris-chan?"   
"Oh, well…she's, um, busy. Yeah, busy."   
"Again?"   
"Sort of." He sighed.   
She was silent, then, "Don't you ever get tired?"   
"Tired of what?"   
"You know…waiting for her calls until midnight, then wait around HER schedule, and so on?"   
He looked up and shook his head. "Not really…no reason to get tired of it."   
"Ooookay," she hummed, looking at Goten.   
Goten looked back at the book, but this time he was just staring blankly. His mind was filled with Pan's unexpected question. Does he ever get tired? Does he ever get bored and feel like giving up everything? Of course he does! Why did he sleep on the couch except to wait for HER call? Why does he have to stand and wait for her after work every day? She's not that naïve country girl she was supposed to be anymore. Is she still the Paris he loved before and maybe until forever? He sighed. Maybe this is what they call Love. Willing to do anything. Willing to waste your time and money for the one you love and care for. And he does love Paris so much. He couldn't bear to live without her.   
He was looking forward to the day he would propose to her. But he thought he might want to wait a little bit longer and see what's going to happen in the near future.

"Hey, Goten?"   
He blinked when someone tapped his shoulder.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Niisan…" Goten looked up at his brother.   
"You look tense!" Gohan told him.   
"No…I'm okay." He leaned back against the sofa. "I was just helping Pan with her—"   
"No, it's okay. Tousan will help me."   
"Hai," Gohan said and Goten sighed again.   
The door opened again. "We're back!" It was Videl and ChiChi, back from shopping.   
"Goten! You're here! But how come you're not—"   
Goten smiled at his mother. "I just feel like having dinner with my family, Okasan," he told her.   
"Oh…" ChiChi still looked a little confused. "Where's your father, then?"   
"Grandpa's still sleeping!" Pan answered as she helped her mother carry all the purchases to the kitchen.   
"Well, we don't have to wake him up. Dinner will be ready soon," ChiChi told them.   
"You don't have because he's already up!" Gohan pointed at the dining room table.   
Goku was ALL ready, freshened up with a napkin around his neck and a fork and knife in each hand, waiting impatiently for the promised dinner. "ChiChi! What are we having tonight?" He smiled widely at his wife.   
"Well, husband dear, we're having your HEAD, if you want to know!" she shot back, irritated.   
Everyone laughed, including Goten. The Sons have always been a happy family, despite the screaming and   
yelling that sometimes when on in that house.   
"I'm going to take a shower." Goten stood up and went to his room.

In a few minutes, dinner was served nicely on the dining room table. The family sat down and enjoyed themselves with the delicious meal. Especially Goku, of course.   
"Goten, why aren't you going out with Paris-chan tonight?" ChiChi asked, trying to strike up a conversation with Goten.   
"She's just…" He sighed. "She's just busy, Okasan," he said.   
Silence filled the table.   
"Is everything okay with you two?" ChiChi asked curiously.   
At first he was quiet. Then he swallowed the food in his mouth and stared at the table. He shrugged. "I dunno, Okasan." He sighed again. "I dunno..."

* * *

[Back][1] [Next][2] >>

   [1]: JAF04.htm
   [2]: JAF06.htm



	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 7: The Picnic! 

* * *

  
"I think I have a fever."   
"Oh, please! Vegeta, no more excuses! You're coming with us, and we're going RIGHT NOW!" Bulma pushed her   
husband to their car and they were ready to go.   
"Trunks! You drive!"   
"Okay, okay. Anything you say, Okasan." Trunks sighed and slowly started the car and took off.   
"Satan Beach, here we come!" Bra sang happily. Her father grumbled the entire way.   


After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived. The Son family had gotten there earlier, preparing the food and other stuff. ChiChi was the first to see them.   
"Hey!" she called. "They're here!"   
"ChiChi!" Bulma approached her longtime friend and gave her a hug.   
"It's been a long time!" ChiChi wiped her eyes.   
"Only six months," Bulma reminded her.   
"I know! But we missed you!"   
"Oh, I missed you too!" Bulma gave another hug.   
"I hope Vegeta-san doesn't mind…"   
"Don't worry about it." Bulma glared at her husband. "He's going to have a GREAT time."   
Vegeta snorted.   
Everyone left Vegeta alone because he looked awfully angry. Except for one man. Only one man in the entire universe would dare to greet Vegeta in a normal way.   
"Oy! Vegeta! Glad you could make it!"   
Goku wore only Malibu shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He tapped Vegeta's shoulder and his never-been-so-annoying-wide-smiley-face grin greeted Vegeta as well.   
"Kakarott." Vegeta gritted his teeth. What else could he do? He couldn't chase Kakarott away. After all, this IS Bulma's Picnic or whatever it must be called. And he HAS to make his wife happy, or who knows what might happen to him? Oh, well. One day of suffering couldn't be THAT bad. Hopefully.   
"Hey!" Trunks threw a high-five greeting to his best friend.   
"Hey, Trunks. How's it going, Mr. President?" Goten laughed wickedly.   
"Boring as always," Trunks shot back. "Hmm? That's funny. You're alone. Where's your girlfriend?"   
"Coming. After her photo shoot, maybe…" Goten answered hopefully, but it was followed by a light sigh. He grinned again when he caught sight of Bra, who was just standing there behind Trunks.   
"B-chan!"   
"Hey," she answered softly.   
"Long time no see!"   
"Two days?" Bra rolled her eyes.   
"Hahaha…well, seems like a long time. Come here!" He pulled Bra close and hugged her tightly, just like any normal teddy-bear hug. But Bra was never so shocked and she was blushing furiously. And Trunks was watching them like it was nothing!   
Goten pulled away and looked down at Bra, who stiffened and her eyes widened. "How old are you again?" he asked.   
"Six—sixteen," she got out, trembling still.   
"Ha! So you're a young lady now!" He smiled at her warmly and let go of her.   
"Um, yeah." She nodded. "Excuse me, I'm gonna help Pan over there." She glanced at Goten as she walked away. Again, she saw that sweet, warm smile of his.   
For a moment, Goten and Trunks just stood there, silent.   
"Wow, she's grown up, Trunks!"   
"Tell me something I don't know!" Trunks shrugged.   
"C'mon let's go over there."

A few minutes later, almost everyone was there. Even Piccolo with Dende and Popo came down, Krillin and his family and Yamcha and others greeted each other just like in the old days, talking about the memories they all have. The adventures and excitement. How they died but were brought back to life by the DragonBalls. How they were first enemies but now friends. How they fought last times villains. Every funny and unforgettable moment until tears were forming in their   
eyes.   
Obviously, they were all happy to seen each other again. Even Vegeta.

Well, maybe.

While they were enjoying the sun and the scenery and the people around them, Goten and Trunks were lying on their lawn chairs with their sunglasses on, hoping to maybe get some girls. The perverted old man Kamesennin was with them, too. And, as usual, he would try to sweep those bikini-clad chicks off their feet, which, as usual, didn't work.   
Then one young lady with long blond hair straight down past her shoulders, wearing a sexy suit that showed off her slender body walked past them.   
"Whoa." Trunks' eyes widened.   
"That, my friend," Goten breathed heavily, pointing at the girl, "is a Goddess!"   
"Wonder who she is…" Trunks still focused on the girl.   
"That's weird, how come Kamesennin didn't try anything when a hottie like her appeared?" Goten wondered aloud.   
"Nah, I see her everyday," Kamesennin replied.   
"What? You know her?" Trunks asked curiously.   
"Yep. We live together!"   
"NANI? Aren't you too old for…"   
"You bakas! That's Krillin's daughter!"   
Trunks and Goten stared at each other in disbelief. They looked back at Kamesennin, then at the girl, then   
back at each other.

"MARRON???"   


* * *

[Back][1] [Next][2] >>

  
  


   [1]: JAF05.htm
   [2]: JAF07.htm



	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 8: Up Close and Personal With… 

* * *

  
"Huh?" Marron turned around when she heard somebody yell her name. "Oh! Hey guys!" She smiled and ran   
back to them. Their eyes were still wide.   
"Marron?" Goten pointed at her. His voice betrayed his disbelief.   
"Hmm? Yes." She smiled uncertainly.   
"Is that YOU?"   
"What a DUMB question!" Trunks murmured. "OF COURSE that's Marron! Just look at her! She's…she's…" He   
thought for a moment. "She's blond!"   
A big sweat drop appeared on Marron's forehead. "Er, guys, don't tell me you've forgotten me!"   
"NO! NO, NO, NO! Hahaha!" Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I am, I mean, WE ARE very glad to see you again!"   
"Just one thing," Goten cut in. "I have to know. WHERE ARE YOUR PONYTAILS? This is very unusual. I've never seen you with your hair loose. In fact, I've never seen your hair down since the day you were born!"   
Marron frowned at him. "Is it so odd?"   
"Not really, but—actually, yes! It IS odd. It's like it's…'The Sudden Change of Marron' or something! But I think you are…" Before Goten could continue, Trunks gave him an evil look. So he shut up. "Gomen, Marron-chan. I just say whatever I happen to be thinking."   
"No, it's okay, Goten-kun. You almost scared me there." She giggled. "So, how are you guys doing?"   
"Terrible!" said Trunks. "Er, I mean, GREAT! I'm GREAT! Just…great."   
"I'm pretty good, too, you?" Goten asked absently, looking around.   
"I'm fine…" Marron stared at Goten, who seemed like he was searching for someone. "Um, Goten-kun…are you expecting someone?"   
"Yeah, I thought Paris might come today. But if she is, she should be here by now." His eyes were still searching for her familiar face among the crowd.   
"Oh…uh, is she still a model?" Marron knelt down on the warm white sand and faced them.   
"Uh-huh."   
"Wow…she must be busy, then!"   
"On Sunday?"   
"Well, maybe. Have you tried calling her?"   
"Of course. But she turned her cell phone off."   
"C'mon, she'll be here! Don't worry so much!" Trunks tried to cheer his friend up as he tried to put some sun block on his back.   
"Here, let me help you." Marron took the bottle from Trunks and moved behind him. She sat behind him and rubbed the lotion into his back gently.   
"Um, thanks," Trunks said softly, his ears turning   
red.   
"So, where's your sister?" Marron asked.   
"Over there." He pointed to the tables where the food was. "She told me she misses you a lot! I think she wants to take you shopping with her one of these days."   
"Shopping?" Marron grinned. "That would be great!"   
"It's much more fun with you than Tousan." He laughed and Marron joined in. Trunks took a deep breath. "Hey, Marron, I think we should—"   
He was interrupted when Goten's cell phone beeped. "Oh, good! It's her!" Goten exclaimed happily and picked it up.   
Trunks and Marron just listened to his side of the conversation.   
Goten grinned. "Hi! Yeah, uh-huh…what?" Goten's smile faded and he went from cheerful to disappointed. "You can't reschedule? All right…no, I understand. No, no, it's okay. Yeah. Love you, too. 'Bye." Goten hit the "End" button and set the phone down. He sighed heavily and looked up at his friends. "Well, she's not coming."   
For a moment, all three were silent. They just sat there and didn't say anything. Even the loud, crowded beach turned into total silence for Goten. He had thought he would spend time with his family and his girlfriend, and it was gone, just like that. He had never felt so pitiful in his entire life....

* * *

[Back][1] [ Next][2] >>

  
  


  
  
  


   [1]: JAF06.htm
   [2]: JAF08.htm



	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 9: Goten-kun, R U OK?

* * *

  
"Hey Bra, wanna go for a swim?" Pan asked.   
"Well 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 10: A Day at School

* * *

  
It was two weeks after the big reunion. It had been a BLAST. They'd had so much fun that even Vegeta had   
tried to kill Goku by causing a huge tidal wave that scared the crap out of everyone. Of course, he'd had to suffer through a lecture from his wife later.

The whole day had been unforgettable.

Bulma and ChiChi came up with an idea to visit each other more often. Goku was thrilled about it, but Vegeta was not. The plan was that the two women wouldn't be so lonely when their husbands went out sparring or whatever it was they did. Bra and Trunks were also happy about the arrangement. They got to hang out with their friends more often, and no one would be lonely.

***********************************   
Bra sighed while staring at the falling Cherry Blossom, Sakura, outside her classroom window. It's a good thing she sat so close to the window, so she could just ignore the teacher and daydream.   
While she was enjoying the view, the girl next to her passed her a note. She mouthed, "From Kaede."

Bra rolled her eyes and took the note after glancing at Kaede. He winked at her. "Shee!" she snorted,   
unfolding the small paper and reading it. The not said:    
_Hey there, baby. _   
_How about you and me. _   
_Ya know, take a moonlight ride tonight and make up? _   
_--Kaede _   
Bra shuddered. "Ugh! Never, never, not in a million years!" she muttered. She got out her red pen and   
wrote on the same paper. The note made its way back across the classroom.   
When Kaede finally got it, he looked at Bra, who winked at him. Kaede grew excited and opened the note   
immediately. He'd been hoping he could take Bra out. His grin faded as he read it.   
"_Go jump off a bridge and DIE!!!!!!!!!!"___   
_--A Not Very Interested Girl _   
He crumpled the paper angrily while watching Bra giggled. That's when the bell rang and class was   
dismissed.

***********************************   
It was time to go home. Bra stood in front of her locker, changed her shoes and other things she would need to take home with her. But she wasn't alone. Practically all her classmates were there, gathered around her.   
"So, what did it say?"   
"Is Kaede taking you out?"   
"Bra, TELL US!"   
"Don't tell us you ditched him!"   
"Kaede is soooooooo¡Äcute! Just cute!"   
They were babbling other nonsense, but Bra just ignored it. She obviously couldn't use any kind of Ki power, unless she wanted to get kicked out of school. Bra narrowed her eyes and looked at them. "Look, I don't have time for this. Okay, he's cute, whatever. I don't care, because I know this guy and he's just a BIG JERK! He's just that kind of guy! If I see him, I'll just want to kick his.."   
"Say no more, Bra, cuz here he comes!" Merle cut her off, pointing at a group of guys walking towards them.   
One was Kaede.   
"Hey girls," greeted Kaede in his low-tone-voice-a.k.a.-Luke Perry, hoping to attract one or two?or more?of the girls.   
"Hi Kaede¡Ä" All the girls replied together except Bra. She rolled her eyes and looked back in her locker.   
Kaede walked slowly over to her and pushed her locker closing it. Bra backed away and looked at him   
straight in the eyes. "HEY! I was doing something! DO YOU MIND?" she demanded.   
"Oh, yeah? Like what? Getting your cheap-whore makeup?"   
The guys laughed. Kaede grinned at them. He wanted to tease her for awhile, maybe as payback for   
rejecting him in class. "No wonder you're always dumped by your boyfriends," he said.   
Bra's eyes widened. Sure, she'd been dumped by a couple of guys, but that was because they were all   
jackasses and were scared by her father. And if they were such cowards, she was glad to be rid of them!   
"Hey, you leave her alone!" Merle yelled at him.   
"This isn't your fight! Shut up, bitch!"   
The girls' faces registered shock. Kaede really was a baka? Here they had admired him all this time, and   
Bra was right the whole time that he WAS a jerk!   
Kaede smiled wickedly. "Oh, and have I mentioned that you're the most pathetic, most worthless BIMBO I've ever met?" he added, laughing.   
Bra gritted her teeth. A BIMBO? That was the last straw. She clenched her fist, trying to keep her temper and not use her Saiyajin strength on him. Not that it would be that bad, but she still had to keep her temper. She kept herself from doing anything physical, but couldn't help bursting out with the words, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, KAEDE!!?"   
The guys stiffened when Bra shouted. They could feel a bad aura coming from her anger. "DON'T YOU HAVE   
ANYTHING ELSE TO DO? OR¡Ä" She thought for a while, then smiled. "Or were you just totally hurt when I   
said no to your date?"   
"Hahaha! Kaede laughed out loud. He didn't even try to hide it. "Me? Hurt by YOU?" He laughed again.

Bra glared at him.

"I can find ANY GIRL to go out with me WHENEVER I want," he said proudly. "Unlike you¡ÄYOU don't even   
have a boyfriend!"   
"Ugh?shut-UP! You're acting like a girl! And you know what? I DO have a boyfriend," she lied. She   
couldn't let him find out she didn't¡Äshe had to keep her pride, no matter what.   
The girls were surprised. They thought Bra was still single after that last breakup¡Äwhen had she gotten another boyfriend?   
"My boyfriend is TALLER than you, CUTER than you, STRONGER than you¡Äin fact, he's just all-around BETTER than you in EVERYTHING!" she finished, taking a deep breath and thought about what she had just said.   
At first, Kaede didn't react, then he began chuckling. "Yeah, right. So, who is this boyfriend of yours? Your dad maybe? I didn't hear you naming any names!" His gang started laughing at that.   
I have to keep my temper, she thought, forcing herself to calm down before he punched him in the face. Clenching her fists, she thought fast how to answer his question. She couldn't let anyone know she was bluffing, not in front of that JERK!

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Son Goten!" She stood back and smiled confidently.   
"My boyfriend is Son Goten."

"Nani?" Kaede exclaimed.   
"Goten," she repeated, hearing everyone ask each other who this Goten person was. Except for Merle. Merle knew who he was¡Ä   
Kaede was about to say something else, but he was cut off by Bra. "And Goten is a REAL guy. Not like YOU!  You're just like any piece of dog-shit lying on the floor!" Bra opened her locker, took something out, and slammed the door shut. "Now, c'mon, Merle, let's just go home!" She pulled her friend by the arm with her and walked away, leaving everyone standing there dumbfounded.   
Bra snapped her fingers and stopped. She turned back. "And I'm NOT a bimbo!" she told him, and walked   
away, a kind of satisfied spring in her step. Serves him right. But should couldn't help wishing she could've slapped his handsome, smirking face. Although she had been bluffing, she didn't care if they believed her or not. Telling those jerks Goten was her boyfriend satisfied her, at least for now anyway. She couldn't help sighing, wishing it was true.   


* * *

[Back][1][Next>>][2]

   [1]: JAF08.htm
   [2]: JAF10.htm



	10. Default Chapter Title

Part 11: Hiding From Pan

* * *

  
"I—I just can't believe this!" Merle stammered.   
"Okay, then don't."   
"But Bra! You said that…" Merle paused. "Is it true? I mean, is your ne—new boy—boyfr—you know what. Is   
it Son Pan's UNCLE?"   
Bra narrowed her eyes and kept walking, her friend staring at her in dismay. So she said something she shouldn't have. And she's being foolish now. But how else could she keep her pride and not be embarrassed? It was the only way.   
"Bra! Answer me!" Merle stopped when Bra held her arm.   
"Merle…I…" Bra was about to tell the truth, when…   
"Bra-chan!"   
Bra turned when she heard a very familiar voice call her name. She almost fainted when saw who it was. "Pan..."

Pan ran towards them, waving. "Hey, Bra-chan!"   
Bra waved back, but felt her stomach lurch. Merle meeting Pan, especially right now…Bra felt that something very bad could occur with that happening, especially since Merle is so big-mouthed.   
Merle pointed. "Look it's Son Pan!" she exclaimed.   
"Way to state the obvious," Bra muttered, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. This cannot be good, she   
thought. Dende, haven't I suffered enough?   
"Hey guys!" Pan called when she reached them.   
Merle AKA troublemaker stepped in front. "Okay, IS IT TRUE THAT BRA'S NEW BOYFRIEND IS—"   
With Super-Saiyajin speed, Bra sealed Merle's mouth shut with both her hands, causing the girl to almost   
choke on the bubble-gum she was chewing.   
Pan stared at them. "What?"   
Bra smiled sweetly. "It's nothing, Pan. I'll be right back, okay?" Bra dragged her friend about six   
feet away from Pan and released her hold. "If you tell her, IF you tell HER, I SWEAR by DENDE-SAMA, that I   
will KILL YOU!" Bra said fiercely.   
Merle spit out her gum just before she turned blue. "You've ALREADY tried to kill me, and I didn't even   
say anything!" She coughed.   
"I don't mind that. You know I'm serious."   
"And who the heck is Dende-sama?"   
"Forget it." Bra left Merle and went over to Pan. "So, what brings you all the way out here?" she asked brightly.   
"Bra…we're studying at your house, remember?"   
Bra slapped her forehead. "Oh, that's right. How silly that I forgot!" More sweat rolled from her forehead.   
"Um, are you okay, Bra-chan?" Pan asked.   
"ME? Of course I am! I'm GREAT!" Bra laughed unconvincingly. "Let's just go to my home, all right?"   
She laced her arm through Pan's and practically dragged her towards Capsule Corp.

***********************************   
"Okay…so we have to multiply 6 to 'a,' then divide it by 3 to get the answer, right?"   
Silence.   
"Bra?"   
Silence again.   
"BRA!"   
Bra mumbled something in her sleep about clothes.   
Pan frowned. "BRA!"   
Bra jumped up. "Huh? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHO?"   
Pan rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bra! We're supposed to be STUDYING, remember? How can you be so…so…"   
Bra started laughing. "Oh, and since when have you started being so studious?" she asked wickedly.   
"Well…" Pan paused, sighed, and grinned. "Well, then, let's stop here." She threw the book aside. "Time for   
girl talk!"   
Bra chuckled and pushed her books on the floor. "Ha! This is what I like about you!"   
"Well, I am PAN, ain't I?"    
***********************************   
The two girls sat side by side on the floor. They were facing Bra's big window and watching the sunset. They don't get to hang together very often, since Pan didn't live very close and they went to different schools. Since they don't often see each other, doing something like this was great fun.   
"So how's school going?" Pan asked.   
"Heh, well, I had a small fight with this guy in my school and I got him good!"   
"Whoa, what did you do, Final Flash him?"   
"Hahaha. Wish I could!"   
"All the guys at my school are scared of me. You can't know how boring it is!" Pan told her. "They say   
something about being scared of my jisan or something!"   
"GOKU-jisan?"   
"Oh, no. My other one."   
"Oh." Bra paused. "THAT one. Mr. Satan-the-Champion-of the-world," she said a bit mockingly.   
They both laughed.   
"So, Bra…"   
"Yes?"   
"What was your friend trying to ask me?"   
Uh-oh. "Ask you?" Bra asked, playing dumb.   
"Yeah, you know. She said, 'Is it true that Bra's new boyfriend is—' and then you stopped her. What was she going to ask? What guy was she asking about?"   
Bra looked at the floor, then back up at her friend. What could she say? She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell Pan that she used Goten's name! That could have lasting repercussions on their friendship. She wanted them to be friends forever. They were two years apart, but they were like sisters. So she just looked at her dark-haired friend and shook her head.    
"Pan, you don't want to know. Believe me." She sighed and gave Pan a small smile. "You don't want to know."   


* * *

[Back ][1] [Next>>][2]

  


[JAF LIST PAGE][3]

   [1]: JAF09.htm
   [2]: JAF11.htm
   [3]: jafopen.htm



	11. Default Chapter Title

Part 12: Poor Mr. President (1)

* * *

  
It was Saturday night, the best time of day for some relaxation. Especially for those who've had a rough   
day, done lots of heavy jobs, gone here, gone there, done this, done that, met him, met her, and did a lot   
more. Trunks always felt that the feeling of sitting back, drinking a cup of coffee, and finishing your favorite book while listening to relaxing music from a HIFI was almost worth the stress.   
But he was not doing any of that. He was sitting on his bed, signing papers, copying files, making phone calls, and trying to help Bra with her school work. His hair was a complete mess from him raking it in frustration so often.   
Bra was busy typing, disturbing her brother's PCU, making weird sounds and beeps. She found data in it that she probably wouldn't understand until forever.   
"Trunks, will you help me with these chemistry questions?" she asked. She turned after Trunks didn't   
answer her. He was still on the phone.   
"WHAT? What do you mean ANOTHER MEETING? We settled yesterday!"   
Bra frowned. She stood up and walked slowly towards her brother. She sat next to him on the bed, trying   
to listen to what the person on the other side was saying.   
"Okay, OKAY! FINE! Tomorrow IT IS!" Trunks yelled. He pushed the "End" button and flung his phone across   
the room.   
Bra looked at him sympathetically. "Neh¡ÄNiisan¡Äwhat happened?"   
"Some STUPID supervisors from the other company called!" he grumbled as picked up a pen and began   
signing more documents.   
Bra stared at her angry-looking brother. She definitely couldn't ask him for help now. He was under so much stress, but he'd help her anyway. So she began backing away, when suddenly the papers and files were thrown into the air, causing "paper rain."   
"ARGH! I'm not doing this crap anymore!" Trunks swept the rest of the files, documents, and books from   
his bed. He stood up and kicked it. Bra stared at him, then went over and held his arm.   
"Whoa, whoa. Niisan! Calm down!"   
Trunks took a deep breath and made sure he hadn't done anything too stupid yet. "Okay, Bra. I'm okay¡ÄI'm just," he paused. "I'm just a little stressed. That's all." He bent down and began gathering all his papers.   
"Well." Bra folded her arms and stood in front of him, stepping on some of the papers. "I think you need FRESH air."   
"Nani?" He looked up.   
"You heard me! It's Saturday night! And it's a beautiful day¡Äer, night."   
"Yeah¡Äso?"   
"So GO OUT and enjoy yourself!" Bra flung her hands in the air. "What else?"   
Trunks chuckled. Then he smiled. He was about to say something when Bulma called up the stairs. "Trunks! Goten's here to see you!"   
Bra jumped when she heard the name. "Goten? What's he doing here?" she asked as she followed Trunks from his room to find out.

***********************************   
Goten was sitting in the living room, looking at a magazine that Bulma had given him. He was just turning pages, not bothering to read it.   
"Hey, Goten!"   
"Trunks!" Goten put down the magazine and stood up. "Oh, hey, B-chan," he greeted her.   
Bra nodded and smiled.   
"So what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.   
"Paris just cancelled our date," Goten told him with a sigh.   
"What happened?"   
"She just said she needed a rest and to be home alone after doing all her heavy work, etc., etc., etc."   
"And you came by to tell me? I'm touched."   
"Well¡ÄI do feel a little bored now, so¡Ä" Goten walked over to Trunks and gave him a pleading look. "Will you   
go out with me?"   
Trunks stared at him for a moment, then began laughing. "Well, Bra did say I should get some fresh air, so¡Äsure! A date it is!"   
"Oh, I could just KISS you!" Goten laughed.   
"Do that, I swear I will bury you alive," Trunks shot back. "Give me a minute, I need to change."   
"I'll be right down here, waiting for you, HONEY." Goten laughed again.   
"Ugh, why do I feel so awful?" Trunks asked as he headed for his room.

***********************************   
Bra and Goten were left alone in the living room, neither one desiring to talk. Well¡Äalmost!   
"So, B-chan!"   
"Yes?"   
"How's school?"   
She stared at him for a while. "Um¡Äwell¡ÄGREAT. Everything's just¡Äfine."   
"Any plans for the holiday?"   
"Huh? Holiday?"   
"Yeah! Sakura no Kisetsu! You know!"   
"OH! Sakura Season!" She had forgotten about the holiday! That meant she didn't have to finish her chemistry after all. "Well, no, as a matter of fact I don't. Why?"   
"Oh, that's bad. Sakura no Kisetsu is the most beautiful season of the year, right? You should be with family or friends¡Äyou know, enjoy the surroundings!"   
Oh, I certainly want to enjoy it with you, she thought.   
After another minute of waiting, Trunks came back down wearing his dark brown turtleneck sweater, his brown jacket, and his long brown pants.   
Goten smiled. "Hello, Brownie."   
"Shut up and let's go."   
The two walked to the door. "Wait, wait, wait!" Goten stopped. He turned and looked at Bra, who was still   
standing there. "B-chan, care to join us?" he invited with a warm smile. Bra felt herself start blushing again.   
"Well, um, yeah, if it's okay with Trunks¡Ä"   
"Fine, fine, whatever," Trunks said. "Can we just get out of here before some bozos start calling me again!"   
Trunks walked out first leaving Goten and Bra behind him.   
"Let me get my jacket," Bra said, skipping to the closet and grabbing it. She hurried back to Goten who was still by the door. Waiting for her.   
"Shall we go?"   
Goten put his arm around her shoulders, not noticing he made Bra blush more furiously. They headed over to   
Trunks' hover car. He was already in there, waiting.   
So the three took off.   
Bra didn't know where they were going, but she did know that it was going to be a great night!

* * *

[BACK][1] [NEXT>>][2]

  


   [1]: JAF10.htm
   [2]: JAF12.htm



	12. Default Chapter Title

Part 13: Poor Mr. President (2)

* * *

  
"So, where are we going?"   
"I dunno. Where you want to go?"   
Trunks sighed. "Okay, we've been doing that for at least five minutes! Make up your mind, Goten! This   
was your idea after all!"   
"But you're my date. I want to make you happy. Where do you want to go?"   
"ARGH!"   
Bra giggled at the two guys who sat in front. Trunks had been driving for about ten minutes and he and   
Goten still hadn't made up their minds yet.   
"I KNOW!" Goten exclaimed. "How about you and me and Bra go up the hill and?"   
"Don't be stupid, Goten."   
"But Trunks, people always go up there to relieve tension. It's got a great view and--"   
"Like I said, don't be stupid."   
Goten was quiet for a while. "Okay, FINE! Maybe we could just drive around until we've circled the whole   
world!" He rolled his eyes and put both his hands behind his head. Bra began to feel a bit restless.   
"Why don't we stop at any old restaurant and just eat?"   
Goten turned and looked at her. "Nani?"   
"Go-to-any-restaurant-andeat," she repeated.   
"Ha! You're right! It's past dinnertime! That's what I love about you, B-chan. Brains and beauty. Honey," he said to Trunks, "can we stop at the new restaurant downtown and have dinner?"   
"UGH! Don't call me that! It gives me goosebumps!"   
Bra and Goten just laughed at him.

***********************************   
"I want everything on the menu."   
Everyone in the restaurant who heard that turned around and stared at Goten. The waiter who took the order stood there, eyes wide. He gulped and turned to Trunks. "And, uh, you, sir?" He looked at Trunks.   
"Ditto."   
Bra looked away in embarrassment.   
The waiter looked near a faint. "And you miss?" he asked.   
She looked up at him. "I'll just have normal western food, please, and an orange juice." Then looked away.   
"Whew," the waiter sighed. "At least one order I can do." He wrote it down in the book. "Your dinner will   
be served in a while¡Ähopefully." He walked away.   
Goten stared at her. "Orange juice? Western food? B-chan, are you on a diet?"   
"Don't ask," Trunks told him. "She's an abnormal Saiyajin. The kind of Saiyajin that doesn't eat much!"   
"Hmm¡ÄI see." Goten nodded.   
Bra gave her brother an evil look.

While they were waiting for the food, they talked, chitchatting about various things. Business, work, friends, families, jerks, girls¡Ä

Wait. GIRLS?

"Haven't you gone out Trunks?" Goten asked.   
Trunks sipped his coffee, trying to ignore Goten.   
"Bra, has your brother gone out on a date lately?   
"Nope." She smiled sweetly at him. "I always thought he was gay."   
Goten burst out laughing.   
Trunks choked on his coffee. "NANI? I AM NOT---"   
"Shh. Trunks, look over there."   
"Where?"   
"There!"   
"Where?"   
"There! OVER THERE!" Goten pointed, subtlety, at a group of girls were sitting close to them. They were   
all giggle and pointing and smiling and whispering while looking over.   
Bra snorted. "That's how they act around Kaede."   
"I think they're looking at YOU, Trunks," Goten said.   
Trunks turned away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."   
"No, really! Look!"   
When Trunks looked at them, the girls started giggling loudly and staring at him. Some waved. Trunks' face began to burn. He looked back at the table. "Well¡Äthey looked kinda nice¡Äpretty¡Ä"   
"So GO OVER THERE and introduce yourself! And THERE YA GO! A DATE!" Goten rolled his eyes.   
Trunks began laughing. "Uh-huh, right. Forget that."   
"Yeah, you might as well forget it, Goten-kun. MY niisan is never going to do something like that."   
"Thanks for your support," Trunks grumbled. "But she's right. I'm not good around girls, unlike you."   
"Because you never talk to them! SHEESH! No wonder your sister thinks you're gay!"   
"I AM NOT---"   
"Look, Trunks, I'm going to demonstrate something for you." Goten took Bra's hand and kissed it. "See,   
that's called a 'kiss.' Maybe if you would ask one of those girls out, you could try that someday."   
Trunks gave him an evil, evil look. Bra looked like she was about to faint.   
Goten dropped her hand and ducked his head. "Uh-oh, don't look back, Trunks!" he warned.   
"W-what? Why?"   
A girl from the group stood behind Trunks. "Ano¡Äare you Trunks, the president of Capsule Corp?"   
Goten gasped loudly.   
Everyone stared at him. "Er¡Ägomen nasai."   
Trunks looked back at the girl. "Y-yes, I am¡Äwhy?"   
The girl started giggling loudly and jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my gosh!" She touched her   
heart. "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"   
Bra, Goten, and especially Trunks stared at her in confusion. "MINASAN!" The girl waved at her friends.   
"It's HIM! It's really HIM!"   
"I'm WHAT?" Trunks asked.   
"You're¡ÄYOU!"   
Trunks felt more and more confused. The group of girls, about seven of them, rushed over to him. They were all extremely excited and started to ask Trunks tons of questions. Bra got extremely annoyed with the whole business and left. Goten stayed and asked some of questions of his own. The girls were all saying that they'd wanted to meet Trunks for such a long time, talk to him, go out with him, have a relationship with him¡Ä   
Trunks began to feel VERY uneasy. "Um, excuse me, girls." He stood and walked out the door, leaving Goten alone with the mob. He wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone, causing the person to nearly fall.   
"Gomen nasai." He stopped. "MARRON-CHAN?"   
The person looked up at him, holding her shoulder in pain. "Trunks! It's you!" She stood up straight and tidied her ponytails. "What a surprise!"   
"Marron! What are you doing here? Where's Krillin-jisan? Your mother?"   
She smiled at him. "Trunks, I'm not a little girl anymore! I moved here!"   
"You WHAT?"   
"I moved here!" Before she could continue, Goten and Bra stepped out came out of the restaurant   
"Marron-chan! What are you doing here?" Bra exclaimed.   
"I was just about to answer that." She smiled. "I moved here. My dad said I couldn't stay on that small island much longer. So he and I decided I should move here and find myself a job! I was just on my way home when I bumped into Trunks." She looked up at him.   
Trunks just stared at her.   
"GREAT! That's GREAT! This means I can see you whenever and stay over, too! Right?" Bra asked.   
"Yeah, sure!" Marron agreed. "So, I've gotta go¡Äit's kinda late. I'm going to eat dinner and go. 'Bye guys, and see you later!" She waved at them with a smile and walked off   
The three stood there. Not knowing what to say, Goten looked at Trunks, who was still watching Marron.   
Trunks blinked when Goten elbowed him and winked. He smiled and nodded.   
"Marron-chan! Marron-chan!" Trunks called, running towards her.   
Marron stopped and looked at Trunks. Bra and Goten watched the two. "What is my brother doing?" Bra   
asked.   
"Now you can see that he isn't gay," Goten replied softly.   
Bra looked again. They were talking and laughing and Marron nodded at something Trunks said.   
Trunks ran back over to them. "Hey, guys, Marron and I¡Äwe're going to have a drink at that other restaurant¡Äwanna join us?"   
"Oh no. NO, NO, NO, NO! You guys just go right ahead!"   
"You're sure? Okay, would you mind getting--"   
"Nope, nope, no problem. I'll get Bra home, you go and have fun."   
Bra looked started. She and Goten alone?   
"Great! Thanks, bud. Okay, Bra, tell Okasan I'll be late tonight!" He kissed Bra's forehead and walked off. Marron waved goodbye again and she and Trunks left, walking side by side. Trunks seemed to have a special sort of spring to his step. Goten and Bra stood for a moment in silence.   
"Well, let's go, B-chan. I've got a craving for some ice cream, how about you?"   
Bra nodded and followed him. She didn't know she had the same kind of spring her step her brother did.

* * *

[BACK][1] [NEXT>>][2]

  


   [1]: JAF11.htm
   [2]: JAF13.htm



	13. Default Chapter Title

Part 14: True Love

* * *

The full moon began to rise behind the high buildings of Satan City. The stars were dancing and the soft breeze blew both the sweet scent of the Cherry-Blossoms, Sakura, and the beautiful pink-white petals all over the city.   
Bra was enjoying herself to the fullest. She took a deep breath, inhaling the light fragrance and smiled.   
She was sitting on a bench, facing the wide sea with a view of the many glittering city lights. It was all so beautiful, so romantic. She could stare at that view forever and ever.   
Just then, an ice cream cone popped out of nowhere. When she looked up, Goten was holding it, offering her the cone in his right hand. Bra smiled politely and took it, her fingers accidentally brushing against his. Just like before, it felt like an electric shock. She felt the blood rush to her face.   
"A-arigato¡Ä" she said softly and looked away.   
"Hope you like vanilla?"   
"Sure¡Äit's fine." Bra smiled, but she still couldn't look up. She actually liked chocolate the best, but when Goten hands her an ice cream cone, she's not about to reject it because of flavor!   
Goten sat next to her, casually draping one arm on the bench behind her. It wasn't exactly a hug, but close enough. He crossed his legs at the ankles and ate his whole cone in one bite. Bra felt a bit funny eating ice cream on a night like this¡Äit was a little chilly and she knew she'd want hot cocoa or hot green tea when she got home. But she wasn't home; she was here, with Goten¡Äalone¡Äeating ice cream. She began licking it and enjoyed every single bite.   
She suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. She raised her eyes and saw Goten watching her watching him. She finally had to look away because his gaze was so intense it made her so nervous she couldn't even eat the ice cream. He stared at her for a little while longer, then finally spoke.

"You're so pretty,¡Ä." he said.

Bra began blushing furiously when he said that. She was totally speechless. Everything silenced at the only reality for her was Goten's eyes. He'd ever said anything like that before, and he probably wouldn't ever say it again, either! He was just watching her, smiling his wonderful smile, and she can see from the look in his dark eyes that he really means it. It was an absolutely perfect moment and then¡Ä   
The ice cream melted all over her hand.   
"Oh, ugh!" Bra dropped the cone but before she could do anything else, Goten took her hand and looked her   
straight in the eyes. "Goten-kun," she whispered. "What's wrong?"   
Goten blinked and the spell was broken.   
"Mo¡Ägomen¡Ä" He let go of her hand. "I'm sorry¡ÄI shouldn't do that¡Ä" Goten felt his face turn red.   
Bra stared at him in confusion. Why had he let go? She would have been happy if he held her forever and   
never let go.   
"Um, you know, it's late, and I better get you home." He stood up and helped Bra to her feet. The two walked off, side by side, not saying a word. But what could they say after something like that? Neither had expected it, so was it just¡Äinstinct?   
The ice cream had only lasted a while, but it really had been one kind of night.

***********************************   
After a ten-minute taxi ride, Goten and Bra were dropped off at the entrance of the Capsule Corp. Goten led Bra the main entrance. "I hope your dad won't get mad," he said with a chuckle.   
"He shouldn't¡Äit's only ten."   
They stood there for another minute. "So¡Ähope you had a good time, even though he only got to eat ice   
cream!"   
Bra giggled. "Never fear¡ÄI had a great time."   
"You sure?"   
"Of course."   
They stood in silence for a while.   
"Well, I better get going."   
"Okay¡Ä"   
It was quiet again.   
"Well¡Ägoodbye!"   
"'Bye," Bra replied. She waved and turned to open the door when Goten touched her shoulder. She turned back to him. "Goten¡Ä?" He quickly pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. Bra was startled, but pleased. She didn't care if Goten acted funny, if she got to get a hug like this from him every time¡Äand Goten was whispering something in her ear¡Ä   
"Arigato¡Ä"   
"Huh? F?for what¡Ä?"   
"I¡Ä" He paused. "I don't know. I just wanted to say that. Arigato¡Ä." And he slowly bent and kissed   
her soft, white cheek. "Oyasumi, B-chan," he whispered again.   
Bra didn't do anything as he left. She just stared at after him, confused and speechless. She watched as   
he rose from the ground, and, with a smile and wave, as he left, leaving her alone.    
She looked up at the sky, watching the dancing stars¡Ästars dancing just for her. She thought about the day, about the night, and she thought about him.   
And she knew she couldn't keep this feeling to herself. It was just a crush before, but now whatever she was feeling for Goten had changed¡Ächanged into what they call "love," and for Bra it was unlike any other love she had felt for any other boy. She felt real love for the first time, a feeling that came from deep inside her heart¡Ä   
¡ÄThe pure, honest feeling¡Äof True Love. 

* * *

[BACK][1] [NEXT>>][2]

   [1]: JAF12.htm
   [2]: JAF14.htm



	14. Default Chapter Title

Part 15: Confession?   
The alarm clock went off at 8:30 a.m., much earlier that usual. Bra opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the sunlight streaming through her window. She groaned and turned her head to avoid the light and go back to sleep. Then her eyes flew open as she remembered she had plans with Pan and Marron. She was going to spend time with her best friends this holiday, and the Girl's Outing was today!   
Bra forced herself to get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. When she finally gets in, she stares at   
her reflection for a couple of minutes, then made a face. I really need to wash my hair… she thought, scratching the mangy mess on top of her head. Suddenly, she remembered something and she looked back in the mirror and touched her right cheek lightly. She sighed and smiled. "This is where Goten-kun kissed me," she whispered to herself. She could see herself begin to flush at the thought. She just stood there for a few minutes, thinking about the previous night…what happened at the park…the ice cream…and the unforgettable moment when Goten kissed her for the very first time.

***********************************   
"So, Trunks, are you going anywhere today?"   
"Yes, Okasan, I have some meetings to attend."   
"On Sunday?"   
"Hai." Trunks sounded a bit disappointed.   
"Where were you last night, BOY?" Vegeta demanded, staring at his son. They were both just finishing breakfast.   
Trunks gulped. "Um, what do you mean, Tousan?"   
"You heard me! I heard your sister come in last night—ALONE!"   
"Well…I, uh…"   
"Trunks!" Bulma cut him off. "Don't tell me you left your sister alone out there!"   
"No, no, NO! Actually, she was with…" He gulped. "She was with…Goten. Um…yeah."   
"NANI? You left your sister with Kakarott's son?" Vegeta demanded.   
"Oh, come on, Vegeta." Bulma tried to calm her husband. "Goten's not so bad…he's always been kind and treats Bra like his own sister!"   
"Still, you have haven't answered MY question. WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Vegeta exclaimed.   
Trunks started to tremble. He was afraid that if his father found out…Wait. He's not a little boy! He's a MAN! An ADULT! He can do whatever he wants, and there's nothing to be afraid off. Trunks took a deep breath. "Well, I was with…"   
"OHAYO!" Bra skipped down and dropped a kiss on her father's cheek. "Ohayo Tousan! And…oh, Trunks? What happened to you? You look so pale!"   
"Nothing, musume." Bulma smiled. "Your dad just wanted to know where your brother went last night."   
"Oh, well, Trunks went out with Marron-chan, while Goten and I…" She paused. "Goten and I had ice cream.    
We had a lot of fun…"   
Bulma and Vegeta stared at their children blankly.   
"Uh, I gotta go…" Trunks stood up and walked as fast as he could towards the door. "Bra!" He stopped.   
"Marron told me that you and Pan and her are going shopping today…"   
"Uh-huh…so?"   
"Would you like me to drop you off at her house now?"   
"Oh, sure! That would be great! Let me go get my things real quick, be right back!" She ran back to her   
room and grabbed her purse and stuff. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek. "Bye, see you this evening, GOTEN!"   
Everyone in the family stared at her. She gasped in embarrassment and covered her mouth with her hands.    
She couldn't believe what she had just said. There was silence for quite a while.   
"Ano…I mean…see you this evening, OTOUSAN!" She rushed towards Trunks and pulled him by the arm so   
they could get out of the house.   
Their parents sat there dumbfounded for a minute. Then, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT MY OWN DAUGHTER CALLED ME!"   
***********************************   
"Goten? Now how did THAT name come out of your mouth?"   
"Shut up Trunks! Let's go!"   
"NO! We're not moving until you tell me!"   
Bra sighed. "Okay, okay…it was just a mistake! No big deal!"   
"I guess you're right." Trunks smiled. "It's not like you're having an affair with him or anything!" He   
chuckled. Bra's face grew red and she hit Trunks' shoulder in embarrassment. 

* * *

[BACK][1] [NEXT>>][2]

   [1]: JAF13.htm
   [2]: JAF15.htm



	15. Default Chapter Title

Part 16: Realizing Marron

* * *

  
The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Marron tightened her robe and walked over to the door, one hand drying her hair with a towel, the other reaching out to open it. "Oh, hi! Wow, you're early!"   
"Gomen, Marron-chan¡Ä" Bra lowered her head. "Am I bothering you or something?" She looked up at Marron   
and couldn't help feeling guilty. She knew she was way early for their plans¡Äthey had arranged to meet around eleven, but it was only nine-thirty and here she was.   
Marron smiled down and Bra. "Oh, no, of course not! Please, come on in!"   
Bra nodded in relief. She thought Marron might have gotten angry or something because she was so early. Just before she stepped in, she looked to her right at the end of the corridor. Marron turned to see what Bra was looking at.   
It was Trunks. For a moment, he didn't' move or speak. He just stood there, motionless. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He just looked at his sister and nodded, waving goodbye.   
"Trunks-kun, wait!"   
Trunks stopped and looked back. He watched Marron as she walked towards him. Bra stood in the doorway, wondering what Marron was doing. Marron held the towel around her hand and tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked up at Trunks. "Thanks for getting Bra here." She bowed politely. At first Trunks couldn't say anything. From the way she smelled, all fresh and clean, he knew she had just come out of the bathroom. He smiled and lowered his head.   
"My dad grounded me for coming home late last night," he joked. Marron giggled and looked up at him. She   
noticed he was wearing his glasses. He was also wearing his usual spiffy suit with a dark tie. His hair wasn't combed and she somehow knew that he was late for his meeting.   
"Well, you better go¡Ä" she said softly.   
"I know. I'd be kicked out anyway if I tried to join you."   
"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Bra yelled from the porch. Trunks gave her an evil look and turned back to Marron.   
"So I'll see you girls around, okay?"   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just GO!"   
Trunks rolled his eyes and ignored his sister. He pushed his glasses up with two fingers and walked to the staircase. "Ja neh, Marron-chan." He did his famous salute and walked away.   
Marron suddenly realized she was still wearing her short pink robe and was holding a towel in her hand. Her hair was still wet. She turned and walked back towards her apartment. "Come on in, Bra," she said.   
Bra waited for Marron to walk in. She looked around, very curious about Marron's new place.   
"Be careful with the boxes," Marron warned absently.   
The warning came a little too late as Bra stumbled over one before she heard Marron. The place was quite   
a mess, with boxes and clothes and pictures and other things to put in the living room all over the place. The only clean places Bra could see were the bathroom, kitchen, and Marron's small bedroom.   
"Gomen¡Ä" Marron smiled sheepishly. "I still have to unpack and all¡Ädo you mind? I mean, with all my   
stuff¡Ä"   
"Oh, no! No, of course not! It's okay¡Äbelieve me, Trunks' room is way messier than THIS." Bra laughed. "I'll just sit here and¡Ä" She paused when she caught sight of a small framed picture of the Son family with Krillin's on the table in front of her. She picked it up and narrowed her eyes, focusing on two figures in the picture.   
Goten had his arm around Marron's shoulder and they were both doing the peace sign on each hand. They were smiling widely and looked so close¡Älike they were a couple.   
"Goten and I were so close¡Älike brother and sister, neh?" Bra's head snapped up when she heard a low voice coming from behind her. Marron was just behind her and she was also looking at the picture. "Our fathers are best friends, so of course they try to get Goten to be my¡Ä" she paused, then "....my husband."   
"Nani?" Bra looked up with wide eyes.   
Marron moved and sat next to her, folding her hands and staring at the floor. "Bra, my father has discussed this with me lately. But I'm not sure I'm ready for my own family, with children yet. I want it, but not now. But Tousan wants me to have a family soon, and he keeps suggesting Goten-kun¡Ä" She closed her eyes and there was a look of disappointment on her face. "I¡ÄI just CAN'T, Bra-chan." She squeezed her hands. "I just¡ÄI'm¡Ä"   
"You're expecting someone else," Bra finished. Marron looked up in surprise. "Right?" Bra continued. "That's   
what it is?"   
Marron slowly nodded. "Hai." She felt a little embarrassed that Bra had so obviously known what was wrong. But still, she was glad someone understood. Neither talked for a while. The girls knew each other so well; there was no need for words. Although they were each keeping their own secrets. Bra had all   
sorts of feelings she couldn't keep inside much longer and Marron was having her own. But someone had to start, and neither wanted to.   
"Well, I better go change¡Ä" Marron stood up and untied her robe. "You just make yourself at home, okay? Well, try to anyway." She giggled, trying to sound like herself again. Bra stood up as well, figuring she would look around while waiting for Marron to finish changing.   
She was looking through some papers when she caught sight of a small blue book. She picked it up and   
looked through it. It was Marron's diary from last year.   
Curiosity might kill a cat, but not a Saiyajin. Bra knew it would be wrong to disturb Marron's privacy,   
but just one peek couldn't hurt¡Ä   
She opened to where the bookmark was and began reading the two marked pages.

_ "I saw him again today. He's wearing that cute sweater he told me his mom bought for him last spring._   
_ And of course, he looks as handsome as ever¡Ä_   
_ "It was Christmas today and the snow just stopped. We were having so much fun together tonight¡ÄIt would_   
_be much better if Bra-chan and Pan-chan were there, too. But it seems like the girls have their own plans, so I hung out with the guys instead. My best friends, right?_   
_ "We were outside Goku-jisan's house, talking and laughing until tears ran. We didn't even join the others inside. After all, I already had the company I wanted most¡Ä"_

Bra flipped over to the next page.

_ "If he only knew how I felt about him¡Äand I've felt this way for so long! And if I knew how HE felt about_   
_ME. I'm so in love with him and I don't think I could hold on much longer¡Äand I've tried to confess, but the words get stuck. I've tried to give him a sign, but he never picks up on it. It's so difficult for me to reach him! When we're together, it's so hard for me to talk about my deepest thoughts. He's so near, yet¡Äso far¡Ä_   
_ "I just knew I would never make it. Maybe he belongs to someone else I don't know about. That's why I have_   
_to forget him. And just keep these sorry little feelings to myself. _   
_ "But Diary, I don't know when or how, but all I know right now is that I'm deeply in love with him¡Ämy very own best friend¡Ä_"

Bra closed the diary and put it back when she heard Marron coming out. She was overwhelmed with joy. She   
couldn't believe what she had just read.   
Now she knew she wasn't the only one who was afraid of expressing her feelings to someone. She's not   
alone.   
And her eyes brightened and she smiled widely at the ceiling.

The guy Marron was in love with was her brother!

* * *

[BACK][1] [NEXT>>][2]

  


   [1]: JAF14.htm
   [2]: JAF16.htm



	16. Default Chapter Title

Part 17: Confession 

* * *

"Have you had breakfast yet, Bra? If you haven't, I could make something for you." Marron stepped into the   
kitchen, wondering what she could make for her guest. She opened a cabinet and took out two glasses. "Do you   
want any orange juice or something?"   
"Er 


End file.
